daughtersofanarchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Danas Mirto
Vice President Duke Dr. Danas Joffrey Mirto, Duke of Abarless Island (*3 November 1964 in Virisgorod, Morthal) is a Sconic entrepreneur, politician and the owner of the countrywide medicine and pharma monopoly Mirto & Heera. In 2010 he was imprisoned for the order of the assassination of his business partner Carl Heera, but was later amnestied by Emperor Eobard Tito Kaldwin due to Mirto's political power and his good relations to the royal house. Since Rem's election as president and Mirto's defeat, he ran for the position as Rem's new vice president. On September 19, 2018 he was eventually appointed Vice President of New Scania. Early life and career His parents were the doctor Dr. Marius Mirto and nurse Lira Mirto (née Skart). Since he was born in average conditions, he only achieved his goals of owning a pharmacy oligopoly with hard work. He studied pharmacy and became Doctor of Pharmacy. With pharmacist and experienced entrepreneur Carl Heera he built up Mirto & Heera Pharmacies until they could finally spread into medicine as well, privatising diverse Sconic hospitals in the time from April 2006 and August 2010. At this time the company already controlled round about 80% of the country's pharmacy market and 20% of Scanias hospitals. Assassination of Heera On 12 August 2010, Mirto negatioated with hired assassin Adrian Gos. In the morning of the next day, Gos' team silenced all bodyguards of Heera, Gos personally killing him eventually with three shots in neck, jaw and forehead. Gos was convicted, but later also pardoned since his agreement with Mirto promised that Mirto would use his new gained political power to free him. So Mirto was released from prison in December 2011, while Gos and his companions were freed in March 2012 after Mirto applied much pressure on Emperor Kaldwin. Despite Heera's death, Mirto did not change the company's name. Dukedom In 2012 he was raised into Dukedom by Emperor Eobard Tito Kaldwin. He now legally represents and chairs the local governments Abarless Island, a western island of Scania. Candidature for Sconic presidency After New Scania's political reform, Mirto ran for the office of first Sconic president. He gained much popularity and support by lowering medicine and healthcare costs of his monopoly firm immensely and standing for liberal politics and a life in Scania, freer than under the former monarchal government. The alternate liberal candidate Mars-Iulius Rem defeated Mirto with a 57% majority of votes, so that Mirto ran for the position of vide president, which was finally granted by Rem. Further expansion of Mirto & Heera Later Mirto expanded further until in 2015 he controlled nearly 99% of Scanias medical institutions and facilities and nearly every pharmaceutic patent in the Empire. Since he ordered diverse eliminations and silenced many oppositional reporters he was harshly pressured by new Emperor Wyllem II., who even threatened to sentence him to death if he would continue to intervene so radically into the state's security and politics. Mirto answered and defused that by saying "Emperor Wyllem is familiar with my intentions. He knows that if he lets me know that I extravagate, I will slow down and respect that. I am the second most powerful Sconic, but he stands above me." Kaldwin seemed happy about Mirto's comprehension of the situation and pulled back any threats, since he was vehemently criticized for those anyway. Sconic sports professionals' education program With this program, Mirto made it possible that sports professionals from Liga A, Liga B or Liga C teams of the sports football, basketball, ice hockey and boxing could study or go into an apprenticeship, whilst training for their sports career. Mirto finances it with donations and with his own money. He motivates it by saying that most sports professionals have no time for it in their youth, due to the high level sports training they go through.